Wings
by Animedemon1234
Summary: Angel has been living with Bruce for 5 years. They were the best of friends until he does something that makes her unsure of what she wants anymore. The summary doesn't give the story justice since I don't know what direction I'm taking this in. Rated M for sexual situations, language, violence, and probably drug use. JokerXOC, BatmanXOC.


For the first time in a long time, she didn't want to go home.

She had always enjoyed Bruce's company, but after what had happened she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back.

They had been staying in his summer home on the East River in Midtown for about a month now. Midtown in Gotham felt like a whole other place than Downtown. It was clean, bright, and gave off a distinct feeling of hopefulness; Hopefulness that one day Downtown would be the same. Though there was still crime, it always seemed to calm down in the summer. This was Angel's favorite part of the year. Though it may seem selfish, it wasn't because of the crime calming down. It was more so due to the way Bruce acted. He was relaxed, almost content. He wasn't like this all summer, but he was on the few nights when there wasn't a need for Batman.

Last night was not one of those nights.

Angel began to feel extremely fatigued due to the combination of last night's events and the lack of sleep she had been getting for the past few days. She had decided to land on the roof of one of midtowns many stores to rest her wings. Considering taking a bus or cab the rest of the way home, she pulled out her cell phone. 8:23AM. 15 missed calls. All from Dick Grayson.

She knew Bruce had too much pride to call her, and had assumed he coaxed Dick into doing it so he didn't seem worried. Laying flat on the ground, she decided to call him back.

"Angel, are you okay!?" Dick answered, practically screaming at her.

"I'm fine, I just needed some time to myself last night" she replied completely monotone.

"Well just come home, we've been worried sick. We thought someone might've taken you-"

"I can handle myself. Tell Bruce I'll be home whenever" she snapped viciously, ending the call.

She really did appreciate Bruce letting her live with them after she was kicked out of her house, even though she didn't always show it. Her parents were drug addicts, and the minute she turned 18 she was out on the street. They couldn't pay for her and their addiction, so they told her to leave. She didn't care all that much since they weren't close and she was almost never home anyways.

Since the first time she realized her powers, she began to wander. There was no possible way she was their blood related child, unless there was some sort of weird mutation while in utero that made her the way she is. She often wondered if she was even human.

At the age of 7, her wings tore out from her back in the middle of her first grade class. It was a pain like no other, and she had made the most hellish shriek known to man. Lucky for her, the wings did not burst out of her shirt. Had they done so, one of the many government agencies probably would have taken her away to some secretive facility and she most likely would never have seen the light of day again. This was a time before superheroes, and, more importantly, supervillans.

The teacher had just assumed she was being a bratty child and sent her into the hallway. While in exile from the class, she chose to go to the bathroom and see what had just happened. Pulling up the back of her shirt, she saw something no human child would ever see. Bloody, feather-covered appendages extended from her shoulder blades. Her entire body was in shock at the sight she had just uncovered. The first thing she did was run to the door and lock it. She knew in this moment that life would never be the same. She quickly learned that she was actually able to pull them back inside her body when she needed to look normal. Though this had been just as painful as when they popped out, over time it became much easier.

For the next 11 years of her life, she spent every day training her newfound muscles. Moving them was surprisingly easy and felt just like controlling an arm or a leg. It was second nature to her.

On that fateful day when she was kicked out of the only home she had ever known, she met Bruce Wayne.

She was wearing an elegant, form-fitting, shimmery light blue dress with her long brown hair down in curls. Though she was extremely melancholy over the loss of her home, she still wanted to do something entertaining since she was all dressed up. She went into a coffee shop saw on the television that it was Bruce Wayne's birthday too. Knowing he throws exceptionally extravagant parties, she decided she would crash it.

Once at the party, she seemed to fit right in. Everyone was in their best ball gowns and suits. This was an incredible change of pace from the parties Angel had been to. Most of them were filled sloppy grinding to the worst Top 40 and an abundance of ecstasy and molly. Bruce's party had an old-timey feel to it, with ball room dancing, a live band, and dignified men and women everywhere she turned. Overwhelmed with the polished and opulent state of the mansion, she decided to sneak away from the masses and head upstairs to explore the home.

The first door she opened was to a bathroom. Seeing as how she drank 2 large cups of coffee at the shop, this room couldn't have been better placed. As she was washing up, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. A feeling of inadequacy swept over her as she began to pick apart every aspect of herself. Her curls were completely gone and had become waves. The cheap drugstore makeup she was wearing was slowly disintegrating off of her face, revealing her various oddly placed freckles and veins. It also didn't help that she had been crying earlier. Her eye makeup had stayed in place though. She wore waterproof makeup all the time considering she hadn't gone a day without crying since first grade. There were very few things Angel liked about herself, and her breasts were one of them. Being extremely large-chested had a ton of perks, and personally she loved it. Her bosom was like constant accessory she never had to pay for or take off. She had been like this all of her life, and quite frankly, was immensely thankful for it. Her entire body was quite voluptuous and she liked that too.

"Hello?" A deep, charming voice broke her train of thought.

She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and saw none other than the incredibly handsome Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here" he apologized, withdrawing himself from the room and shutting the door. Angel swiftly opened it.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come up here without asking you first, Mr. Wayne," her face flushed with guilt.

"Please, it's Bruce. And your name?" he smiled warmly.

She knew he wouldn't be very delighted to know that the only guest who wondered away from the party wasn't even invited in the first place.

"I'm a friend of Mayor Hill's daughter, Angela Gaspard" she lied as he extended his hand for a shake. This was an alias she had been going by for years. Angel tended to tell people as little about herself as possible due to the fact that she trusted pretty much no one.

"I didn't know Johanna was here" Bruce replied with an inquisitive.

"Yeah, we go way back. Well, I'll just be on my way then" Angel hurriedly said for fear of being caught in her lie.

"That's very odd considering Johanna is three years old"

Angel stopped dead in her tracks. Her shoulders tensed as she knew she was screwed.

"Uhh what I meant to say was-"

"It's okay, you can stop the act. I've seen you around before, but never like this," Bruce said as she turned around, "You know you really shouldn't be crashing people's parties, especially on their birthday"

"Yeah well it's my birthday too an no one threw me a big mansion party" Angel replied bitterly.

"Really? Are you sure about that or should I ask Johanna," he smirked.

"No, I'm being serious. It's my 18th birthday and all I got was a big fat eviction notice from my parents"

"Now why would they kick you out on your birthday?" he asked, genuinely concerned for this stranger.

"Drugs" she stated coldly.

"You?"

"No, them. Their heroin addicts. They couldn't pay for me and the drugs, so they chose the drugs. They always chose the drugs" Unsure of why she was opening up to this wealthy man who couldn't possibly know anything about what she had gone through, she decided she didn't care.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. So you're homeless then?" he asked, unaware of how that statement affected the girl.

"Homeless. When I use to hear that word I would picture a man with a long, scraggly beard and tattered up clothes taking shelter in a box. I never thought that would be me" her eyes staring down at her muddy black heals.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so insensitive. I'm so sorry"

Putting a mask back over her emotions, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hah, why are you apologizing so much? I'm the crazy homeless chick that crashed your birthday party! I should be the one apologizing" she laughed, finding the irony in the situation really funny.

He smiled at her and took her hand, "I'm apologizing because no one should have to go through what you did. Say, why don't you spend the night here? The only other people in this big mansion besides me is my ward, Dick Grayson, and my butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Once all of my guests leave you can take your pick of any of the rooms, but for now why don't you come down and enjoy the party. After all, it's your birthday too"

Completely in shock, the only word Angel could manage to convey was "O…kay?"

She had no idea why this rich, handsome, sought-after man would ever even consider giving her this opportunity, but it wasn't like she was about to question it. She was going to take what she could get.

Unbeknown to her, this one night in her life was going to open up a whole new world of opportunities. Crashing that party was the best decision she had ever made.

**A/N: Yay I finished the first chapter. I really hope everyone likes it! I haven't written in a while so this might not be the best story, but at least I wrote it down! I'm not sure if I'm going to start the next chapter in the past (how most of this was written) or the present (the beginning part). Let me know what you think of it! Also, just some detail I left out, this is Bruce's 25****th**** birthday. Dick is like 14-15 something like that. I guess that would've made Bruce 18-19 when he took Dick under his wing (NO PUN INTENDED BUT PUN INTENDED). I've been trying to do my research and in some parts of DC he became Batman at around 25 and in other parts it was like 30. I'm going with 25 though, so he is currently Batman, but the police and media haven't really caught much wind of him at the moment. The present part takes place now (2014) and the past part takes place around 2009. I know that most of BTAS is supposed to be set in the 50's or whatever but this is my fanfic and I can do what I want lol. **

**PS: This was part of a dream I had last night. I mean like the present part was. The background kind of came out of my ass but whatever I love it. **


End file.
